Ódio?
by Inndra
Summary: - Lestrange, Lestrange, o que houve que você está tão mansinha hoje?


- Achei que não viria.  
- E por que não? Alguma vez já menti quanto a isso, Black?  
- Não quanto a isso, mas você mente todos os dias, não iria me surpreender se não viesse, Lestrange.  
- Ah Black, eu só me atrasei sete minutos.  
- Estava falando com seu Lord?  
- Nada de importante.  
Mas era importante, eu estava mentindo, pra variar. Milord tinha me dado a escolha, ou eu matava Sirius Black, ou ele mesmo o faria. Mas eu não estava aqui pra contar isso a ele. Estava aqui por outros motivos. Os motivos de sempre.  
- Black, hoje não terão feitiços, me dê sua varinha.  
Era a última vez que isso aconteceria, então seria diferente, um pouco mais normal.  
- Isso é um pedido? Quem me garante que você não vai roubar minha varinha e sumir com ela? Logo hoje que precisarei.  
- Na verdade, é uma _ordem_.  
- Bellatrix, sinto muito, mas você não manda em mim. Peça com carinho.  
_Maldito_. Pedir com carinho? Quando foi a última vez que fiz isso? Ah é, nunca. Merda. Por que eu deveria fazer isso? Era uma ocasião especial. Mas eu o odiava, por que deveria tratá-lo bem?  
- Black, pode me dar sua varinha?  
Eu devia estar ficando mais louca do que já era.  
- Isso não soou carinhoso.  
- _Sirius_, pode me dar sua varinha? _Por favor_.  
E ele me entregou. Realmente não achei que ele faria isso. Eu podia simplesmente aparatar e sumir com a varinha dele. Sirius sabia. E eu tive todas as oportunidades, mas não o fiz. Acho que o _odiava_ demais pra isso. Guardei as varinhas numa gaveta e quando me virei pra ele, seu corpo já estava perto demais do meu. Suas mãos já estavam nos meus cabelos. Sua língua na minha boca. Suas pernas alternadas com as minhas.  
- O que te deu hoje, Bellinha? Está tão _carinhosa_.  
Ele deu um sorriso irônico que lembrava o meu.  
- Cala a boca, Black.  
E tornei a beijá-lo. Tirei sua camisa e arranhava suas costas até sentir o quente de seu sangue escorrendo em linhas finas. Ele gemia de dor e prazer. Eu o odiava, mas amava a sensação de dar a ele o que ele queria.  
Sirius desabotoou meu vestido e o tirou. Passava a mão por todo o meu corpo, arranhava minhas costas, puxava meus cabelos. Abriu o fecho do meu sutiã e o jogou em algum lugar. Aparatou comigo até o sofá.  
Eu girei e fiquei por cima. Black passava a mão nas minhas coxas e me puxava pra mais perto. Beijava meu pescoço, mordia. Gemi de dor e prazer. Assim como eu sabia do que Sirius gostava, ele também sabia do que eu gostava. Eu procurei o zíper da calça dele e o abri. Ele virou por cima de mim e tirou a calça. Não parava de me beijar um minuto, beijava meu corpo todo, me mordia, às vezes leve, às vezes forte. Tirou minha calcinha e minha respiração ficava cada vez mais rápida e descompassada, assim como a dele. Tirei sua cueca e ele ainda continuava me beijando e passando a mão pelo meu corpo. Empurrei Sirius contra mim e ele se conteve.  
- Me diga o que você quer, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- Vamos logo, Black, você sabe que nós nunca temos muito tempo.  
- Então me diga o que quer.  
Eu o queria. Eu sabia disso, mas não queria admitir. Eu o odiava,então como podia querê-lo tanto? Eu era louca. Nós éramos loucos. E por que motivos ele estava me perguntando o que eu queria se ele já sabia?  
- Si…rius… Você sabe o que quero.  
Eu só gemia e esperimentava o prazer que ele me dava mexendo seus dedos dentro de mim. Mas logo os tirou.  
- Eu quero que você me diga.  
Vi nos olhos dele que não teria saída, já o conhecia suficientemente pra saber que enquanto eu não falasse, ele não cederia.  
- Eu _quero_ você, Black.  
- Lestrange, Lestrange, o que houve que você está tão _mansinha_ hoje?  
- Vá se ferrar.  
Ele riu.  
- Alguma vez eu já te disse o quanto te odeio?  
- Pode ter certeza que é recíproco, Bellatrix.  
Ele começou a encostar o corpo no meu e penetrou. Eu odiava Sirius Black, mas _amava_ ele dentro de mim. Será que isso também era recíproco?  
Black começou a acelerar os movimentos e nossos olhares ficaram fixos um no outro por alguns segundos, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Eu logo virei minha cabeça pra trás e gemia de prazer, assim como ele. De repente vejo que ele está rindo e diminuindo a velocidade dos movimentos.  
- O que houve?  
- É engraçado como nós podemos nos odiar tanto e, ao mesmo tempo, dar tanto prazer um ao outro.  
Ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu lado com o corpo colado no meu. Olhou nos meus olhos e eu não desviei o olhar.  
- O que foi, Sirius?  
- Nós somos loucos, Bellatrix.  
- Isso eu já sabia.  
- Na verdade, eu quis dizer que somos _loucos_ um pelo outro, apesar de nos odiarmos.  
Não falei nada. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos e Black mexia carinhosamente nos meus cabelos e eu arranhava de leve seus braços. Isso _nunca_ tinha acontecido e nunca mais iria acontecer.  
De repente a minha marca do Lorde das Trevas começou a se mexer. Merda. Tinha até me esquecido do tempo. Levantei-me e vesti minha roupa. Black também levantou e fez o mesmo. Aparatei e voltei com as varinhas. Entreguei a dele. E ficamos nos olhando. Por que dessa vez estava tudo tão estranho?  
- Quando nos vemos de novo?  
- Que tal hoje no Ministério da Magia, Black?  
Ele me beijou e assim que terminou, eu aparatei.

Menos de uma hora depois, enquanto duelávamos em pleno Ministério da Magia, eu olhei no fundo dos olhos de Sirius Black e senti que ele me _amava_, apesar do _ódio_ e do fato de que não podíamos ficar juntos.  
- Avada kedrava.  
Eu matei Sirius Black. Eu preferi dormir com a dor de tê-lo matado depois de ter dado a ele prazer do que com a dor de simplesmente tê-lo perdido.  
Então eu percebi, eu não só era _louca_ por Sirius Black, como também o _amava_ e viveria com o _arrependimento_ em meus pensamentos, como se eu já não fosse louca o suficiente.


End file.
